Can't Beat the Moe!
by shugocharaluver
Summary: The GoM have made a bet to see who can get together with their phantom sixth player, Kuroko Tetsumi. However, there is one thing about her they just cannot win against… Fem!Kuroko x GoM (Takes place when they were in Teiko)


**A/N: Here's a KNB oneshot! I've spent almost a week on this, much more time than I have on almost all my stories before, so I hope it turned out ok. Please review and tell me how it is, ne? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. If I did, there would be way more Teiko moments. XDD**

* * *

"Ok, let's end it here for today!" announced Akashi, dismissing the first string basketball members from practice.

All the players dragged themselves to the locker room, getting out a towel and chugging down entire bottles of water, except the Generation of Miracles, who were still practicing their shots and improving their various skills.

"Tetsumi, you can stop practice for today," Akashi reminded their sole female player, Kuroko Tetsumi, who was practicing her passes with Aomine.

"No thank you, Akashi-kun, I think I can go on a bit longer," Tetsumi told him.

"No you can't. Anymore and you'll faint. Go on, rest now," Akashi chided, giving her a light push on the back as she walked off.

"Tetsumicchi's so cute~! Ahh why won't she just accept a date with me!" whined Kise once the bluenette exited the gym.

"Haah? If Tetsu's gonna accept any date, it should be with me!" said Aomine, glaring at Kise.

"What idiots," said Midorima, pushing up his glasses.

"What, you think you're a better match for Tetsumicchi?" asked Kise, a little irritated, though more curious than anything, since Midorima had never shown any kind of feelings for their female player, except a bit of respect for her passing skills.

"O-Of course not! I don't even like her!" Midorima stuttered out, turning away from the other Generation of Miracles.

'He totally likes her…' they all thought, the silence only serving to unnerve Midorima even more.

"Tet-chin looks really sweet too~" added Murasakibara, munching on a Pocky stick.

"Hmm… Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, I've just thought of an interesting idea," smirked Akashi, receiving curious stares from the four of them before he continued, "Why don't we see who Tetsumi would agree to go on a date with?"

Without a moments hesitation, all five of them immediately started naming the conditions for this.

After a few minutes, this is what they came up with:

-Each GoM will have one chance to try and ask Tetsumi out

-The others are not allowed to interfere

-The others, when it is not their turn, will watch from a corner to ensure that

Tetsumi did accept the date and it wasn't made up

-The order decided is:

Kise

Midorima

Murasakibara

Aomine

Akashi

"Ok, now everyone has over the weekend to think about how to approach Tetsumi. Good luck," Akashi said, before walking into the locker rooms, officially ending the unexpected discussion.

* * *

**Next Week - Monday**

_Morning_

Kuroko Tetsumi had gotten up today expecting it to be just like any other day. She brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, changed, her dog barked at her wanting to follow her to school and she just petted it before leaving. However, the moment she stepped into the school compounds, she knew something would happen that day.

However, those thoughts were soon gone from her mind as soon as Kise ran over to her, like any other day.

"Tetsumicchi, good morn-Ow!" yelped Kise, flinching back in pain as he made impact with Tetsumi's Math textbook.

"Please don't try to hug me like that. It makes me uncomfortable," she stated simply, still pushing the book against his face.

"Ok ok, just stop pushing me please!" he begged, sighing in relief as the weapon was safely put away back into her bag.

"Now if you'll excuse me Kise-kun, I should be getting to class," said Tetsumi bowing, starting to walk off before she felt a hand pulling her back by her wrist.

"Wait Tetsumicchi! I, um… I wanted to…" Kise started, panicking as Tetsumi started staring at him with her huge, round eyes, her curious expression like a puppy's making him stutter more due to her adorableness.

"Yes? Kise-kun?" she asked, trying to encourage him, though it only served to make the blond model more nervous, face steadily growing redder by the second.

"Um… I wanted to give you these…" Kise said, trying to smile properly, though his nervousness was still obvious from his shaky hands as he held out the bouquet of flowers to Tetsumi.

"Orchids," Tetsumi said, confirming it as she was handed a dozen light blue orchids.

"Yeah they reminded me of you, especially the colour…" Kise trailed off, cheeks still bright red as he watched her stare at the flowers, still very nervous as he couldn't tell if she was happy or angry, or anything actually.

"Thank you Kise-kun. These flowers are lovely," replied Tetsumi, letting out a small smile as she moved closer to the flowers to take a whiff of them.

"Ah, and there's also something else I wanted to ask you! Um, Tetsumicchi, would you-" started Kise, but his voice was then blocked out by a huge gust of wind.

The wind also ended up blowing some pollen from the flowers towards Tetsumi, which cause her to sneeze. She made a sound, something between a mouse squeaking and a cat mewing, which cause Kise to faint at the overwhelming cuteness of it.

"…I'll go call the nurse," stated Tetsumi, heading for the nurse's office, leaving behind a knocked-out Kise and four other snickering basketball players hiding behind bushes.

* * *

_Recess_

Tetsumi was headed towards the school's cafe, wanting to buy herself a cup of vanilla milkshake when she spotted a familiar face looking (peeking) at her from the classroom.

"Ah, hello Midorima-kun," she said, causing Midorima to fall from the shock of being caught by her.

Quickly getting back up to his feet and wiping off any dust that may have gotten on him, and started walking with her, slowing down to match her pace.

"…"

"…"

Well, the two of them didn't really end up alone with each other much, and didn't talk often either, so they had nothing to talk about. However, Midorima knew this was his only chance (especially with the other four watching him like hawks) and so decided to interrupt the awkward silence.

"Tetsumi," he called out, as said girl stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at him.

"Midorima-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked, watching as he seemed to freeze up into a statue.

"Tetsumi… I wanted to…" Midorima started, but decided to calm his nerves down first. He wouldn't want to end up like Kise did that morning (though he would deny that he would _ever _end up like Kise in the first place).

"Today A-Aquarius's lucky item is a sweater and I-I wouldn't want to have bad luck when I'm around anyone today so, here," Midorima managed to say all this (almost) perfectly, though it was spoken so robotically. He didn't even move, just stood there like a soldier in the middle of the hallway.

Tetsumi reached out, grabbing the sweater from him (It didn't seem like he would be moving anytime soon to actually pass it to her) and looked at it.

The sweater was white and made out of wool. It had various shapes, flowers and animals sewn onto it, making it stand out way more than the average sweater would. And on the bottom-right, there was a pair of glasses pattern sewn onto it.

"These glasses right here… they remind me of Midorima-kun," Tetsumi said out loud, as she put on the sweater, making Midorima flush.

"Is that so?" he simply replied, to try and cover up his nervousness.

"Yes. I'll treasure it, thank you Midorima-kun," she thanked him, bowing, before leaving to go buy her drink.

Midorima watched as she walked off, the small steps she took as she walked, the way her hair bounced, everything. However, he was more focused on the sweater. It was kind of big on her, sleeves going past her arm and dangling by her sides, the sweater itself almost covering her up till the skirt did.

He quickly walked away as she started skipping a little at the thought of vanilla milkshake, practically chanting the words "I will not end up like Kise, I will not end up like Kise...", a bunch of amused spectators watching from the side.

* * *

_At the café_

"One vanilla milkshake please," Tetsumi ordered, paying the cashier a few dollars. A few minutes later and she received her vanilla milkshake, then proceeded to try and find an empty seat.

However, since it was the students' first break of the day, all the students were hungry, which resulted in a full café.

Tetsumi had just begun to make her way to the rooftop to finish her drink, but was stopped by her team's center.

"Tet-chin, over here~!" Murasakibara called out to her, waving his hand to catch her attention (it helps that he was also really tall).

"Murasakibara-kun. Hello," she greeted him, before taking a sip out of her milkshake."

"Sit here Tet-chin, the seat is open," he continued, gesturing to the seat opposite him. She thanked him and took the seat, as he took a bite out of the strawberry cake he was eating.

It was just then when she noticed all the food he was eating. The table was full of pastries, cakes, sweets... every single dessert on the menu must have been there!

"Murasakibara-kun, it's not healthy to eat so many snacks. You'll get cavities," she told him, watching as he finished the last of his pudding.

"No, I won't. I make sure to brush my teeth and all the fats will be gone by basketball practice anyway~" he said, now eating a crépe.

'He's acting like a kid...' sweatdropped the others, hiding behind a menu (and attracting the attention of almost everyone there).

"You want one, Tet-chin? Here."

He used a fork and grabbed a blueberry tart, holding it out to her. She stared at it for a brief moment, before chomping down on the tart, the other four green with envy that Murasakibara was actually feeding her.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious," she gratefully replied, though she was still a bit shocked that he would share his sweets with her.

"No problem. Oh yeah Tet-chin, I needed to ask you something," he told her, as she looked back up at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Hmm... I wonder what it was?" he said, causing the four boys watching to sweatdrop at his forgetfulness.

"Oh, Murasakibara-kun, you've got some cream on your face," she said, using her thumb to wipe it off his cheek, before licking it off of her finger.

Murasakibara felt really embarrassed all of a sudden (though he didn't actually know what the feeling was, just that he felt really self-conscious), and found that she looked really cute eating off the cream.

"Class is going to start soon. See you at practice, Murasakibara-kun," she finished off the last of her milkshake and went back for class, Murasakibara still eating at the café, thinking about what had just happened.

'She really looked sweet and tasty...' he thought, remembering the sight of blueberry cream on her lips earlier.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Yo Tetsu!"

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun," Tetsumi said, waiting for Teiko's ace.

"You wanna play some basketball?" he asked, spinning the basketball on his finger effortlessly.

"But Aomine-kun, you would definitely win," she stated, pointing out the facts. It was true though, considering that he is their ace, and how she could barely get half of her shots to go through the hoop.

"Nah, we'll just be dribbling the ball and passing it around, practice some of your shooting too I guess. You in?" he tried persuading her, grinning as he saw that spark in her eyes, unable to help her love for basketball.

"Ok then," she replied calmly, though her eyes shined brightly, Tetsumi obviously happy to be playing basketball.

* * *

"Good game Tetsu!" commented Aomine, giving her a high-five.

"Thank you for the compliment. You were very good as well Aomine-kun."

"Me? Nah, that was just normal. I felt a bit off today."

"As arrogant as ever I see." stated Tetsumi.

"Oi!" Aomine shouted in protest, Tetsumi letting out a light laugh.

"Just joking, I know you're not arrogant Aomine-kun. Well, not for anything but basketball at least. And your ego," she continued making fun of him, feeling very at ease due to having spent much time with him as her "light", her partner.

"You little..." he smirked, ruffling her hair.

"I'll go buy some drinks," he told her, before making his way to the vending machines.

She nodded, and then opened her bento to begin eating her lunch, starving after that game earlier.

Her bento was full of rice, vegetables and boiled eggs (she made it herself with what little cooking skills she has). She was just about to take a bite out of her boiled egg, when she felt something cold against her cheek, turning to see Aomine handing her a drink.

"Did you make that bento yourself, Tetsu?" he asked, seating himself beside her, trying to get a conversation going before asking her.

"Yes. You know no one makes a meaner boiled egg than I do," she told him, confident about her skills.

"Of course Tetsu, of course," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. If he was trying to impress her or make her like him more, he was definitely failing badly at it.

"I'll make you a bento tomorrow. Then you'll see my skills," she challenged him, walking off to finish her bento somewhere else as the gears in his mind turned.

"Tetsu... did she just agree to be my girlfriend? Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping for joy once she had left.

"No she didn't, she just wanted to prove her cooking skills," reminded Kise as the four basketball players came out of hiding.

"Shut up, idiot," he snapped, still in his own fantasy world.

* * *

_Before Club Activities_

Tetsumi had one hour before the basketball club is supposed to start practice, so she decided to take a walk throughout the school, hoping to find something interesting to do.

"Tetsumi," called Akashi, walking up to her, surprising her as she did not notice his presence at all (though it's usually the other way around)

"Good afternoon Akashi-kun. Do you need something?" she asked, wondering what he wanted to talk to her for.

"No, just happened to see you. I want to play shogi now. Do you want to play with me?" he asked, offering a hand to her.

"Ok," she replied, placing her hand in his, letting him lead her to his classroom where he had set up the shogi board.

Tetsumi did not play shogi often, but was a very good strategist. Hence, the game often came easy to her. However, she was playing with Akashi, the winner of _everything_, and so after a few turns she had to take much more time to move a piece so as to not make a mistake.

It was her turn again, and she stared at the board, choosing what move to make next. Akashi decided to look up at her after noticing how long it took for her to choose, but that was probably a mistake.

You see, when Tetsumi thought too much about something, she would start showing what she was thinking through the expressions on her face, unlike her usual stoic self. And since she was trying to think of every possible way to avoid giving an advantage to Akashi, she had this troubled expression on her face, lips protruding into a cute pout. He continued staring at her, not even noticing when she had finally moved a piece.

"Done. Your turn, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun?" she tried calling him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes Tetsumi, what is it?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You just seemed a little out of it. And your face is all red Akashi-kun. Do you have a fever?"

"No I don't. I'm just blushing," he told her, completely calm about it. He was always right after all, and always absolute, so he can be completely honest about anything (or so he thinks), he has no reason to lie at all anyway.

"Eh? Blushing? Why is that?" she tried getting information out of him.

"It's just because of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to step outside for a while," he told her, getting out of his seat and rushing out the door.

"I wonder if he's embarrassed because I was playing so badly…" she wondered to herself, utterly confused as four people stared into the classroom, all thinking of different things.

'No, that's not it Tetsu…'

'Tet-chin looks confused.'

'H-her expression earlier…'

'Aah, Tetsumicchi looks even cuter pouting~!'

* * *

_Start of Practice_

"So in the end, no one managed to ask Tetsumicchi out," commented Kise, sitting on the bench.

"You fainted when she sneezed, idiot," Aomine reminded him, spinning a basketball on his finger (again).

"At least _I_ didn't think someone agreed to be my girlfriend just by making a bento."

"Haah? You wanna fight, b*stard?!"

"Stop it you two, you're fighting like idiots," cut in Midorima, practicing his three-pointers.

"Says the person who blushed at Tetsu walking with a jacket on…"

"S-shut it!"

"She looked so tasty during recess earlier…" Murasakibara thought aloud, earning glares from the three of them.

"Now now, there's no point in arguing since Tetsumi didn't get asked out at all, so things were as the way they were," Akashii told them.

"…Says the person who ran off after seeing her pout…"

"What was that, _Daiki_?"

"N-nothing, Captain!" Aomine reassured him, laughing nervously.

"I'm back," Tetsumi announced as she walked into the gym, "I'll start with my training now."

She started doing her warm-ups at the corner of the gym, not noticing the five of them staring at her. Her small figure, her soft, silky-looking hair, bright blue eyes, cute button nose and pursed, thin, pink lips.

The rest of the first string looked at the Teiko regulars, confused as to why they were staring at Tetsumi, faces all red as if they were drunk.

"Guys, if none of us asked Tetsumi out, no one will," said Akashi, more of a statement than anything.

"Agreed."

"Tetsumicchi, date me~~!"

"Wah, Kise that's cheating!"

"What idiocy."

"Like you don't want to ask her out too, Midorima."

"…I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tet-chin~"

"Um… everyone?"

Tetsumi's voice was suddenly heard, and they turned to find her standing right beside them (as usual). Suddenly Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara all started talking to her at once, her only being able to make out the words 'Girlfriend', 'Tetsumicchi', 'Out' and 'Tasty'.

"…Excuse me?" she inquired, not able to figure out what they were saying.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi… 10 times the amount of training. NOW."

* * *

_Omake (Few years later)_

"Taiga-kun, you're spilling ketchep all over the table," chided Tetsumi, cleaning up the mess.

"It's fine. I'll just clean it up when I'm done eating," he told her stuffing another burger in his mouth.

"You're hopeless," she sighed, moving to clean another mess.

The two of them were at Maji Burger for their weekly date (Yes, the two of them are dating). The two of them had started going out since they won the Winter Cup, and have been having dates like this ever since. Yes, _exactly _like this one. Kagami would eat messily, Tetsumi would clean while drinking her milkshake, then they'd go home. Not really fond of dates, either of them, but they did like spending time together.

"Look you've even got it all over your face now," she said, wiping his face clean.

"Oh, thanks," Kagami replied, blushing at the gesture.

"No problem," smiled Tetsumi. She liked when Kagami blushed, it showed the shy, innocent guy that only she knew about. The thought of that always made her very happy.

While Tetsumi and Kagami were having their love fest, five high schoolers were watching them behind a bush, using a pair of binoculars.

"I can't believe someone like Bakagami would end up with Tetsu…" growled Aomine, glaring daggers at said red-head.

"Tetsumicchi, why did you choose him? Even though I've always showered you with all my love~!" whined Kise, crying.

"She always avoided you though."

"Not helping Murasakibaracchi!"

Midorima and Akashi just remained silent, choosing not to get involved in their arguing. However, people always say the quiet ones are who you should look at four. It's especially true in this case, when Midorima is glaring at Kagami while holding his lucky item for the day (a metal rod) and Akashi is holding a pair of scissors and cackling wildly as he emitted some dark aura.

"Tetsumi…?"

"Yes Taiga-kun?"

"Is it just me… or is that bush out there directing a lot of killing intent at me?"

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, everything's fine."

Oh if only they knew.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Whew, I actually hit over the 3000 mark for once! Anyway again, please leave a comment and review! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
